


The Journey is All

by duh_i_write



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In this place, the journey is all. Where it may lead is not our concern."- The Trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey is All

**Author's Note:**

> AU after "The Trial".

  
Darla never saw twenty first century America with Angel; it felt fitting now, in her last days they would see it together. Even his tendency to save people at inopportune times didn't bother her. Much.

They swam in both oceans, the gulf of Mexico and every Great Lake. Penthouses suites in Denver, Chicago, Atalanta, New Orleans, New York.

Her final days, they drifted to Boston, to the place of her first death, eerily unchanged.

Darla wasn't one for regret, death was nothing less then she deserved. What was more then she deserved: Angel's unwavering love, and her utter lack of fear.


End file.
